Who Do You Believe?
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Which eyes do you believe?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna san mss kembali membuat fic rated M yang mungkin masih aja kurang sadis

Mss minta maaf kalau emang masih gitu hehe.

R&R ya ^^

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Who do you believe ? By Mss Dhyta **

**Rated : M**

**Orihime sebagai aku..**

**Summary : Siapa yang kamu percaya? Sahabatmu, orang disebelahmu atau dirimu sendiri?**

**---**

**Siapa yang kamu percaya?  
**

Hari ini kami melakukan acara cerita seram. Entah siapa yang memulai dan akhirnya kami sepakat malam ini dirumah ku yang sering kosong karena aku tinggal sendiri kami akan menceritakan cerita seram milik kami.

"Hei kenapa Rukia-chan belum datang? " tanyaku pada Tatsuki, Hinamori dan Rangiku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kalau kita mulai duluan?" tanya Tatsuki meminta persetujuan kami.

Kami semua mengangguk setuju karena menurut kami ceritanya tidak akan seru kalau ditunda-tunda.

"Siapa yang mulai?" tanyaku dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita undi saja?" usul Rangiku dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu ini." Hinamori menunjukkan kocokan untuk arisan.

"Ah bagus bagus." Aku mulai bertepuk tangan semdiri membuat Hinamori tersenyum kecut.

Ketika kocokan itu aku kocok, keluar sebuah kertas yang digulung.

"Ah angka 5." Aku mengeluh karena mendapatkan no yang paling akhir.

Tatsuki mengambil kocokan itu dan membuka gulungan kertas yang keluar dari kocokan itu.

"Ah no 2."

Dan Rangiku pun melanjutkannya.

"No 4."

"Ah aku no 3." Hinamori menunjukkan kertasnya.

"Berarti Rukia yang mendapat no 1."

"Yah padahal dia belum datang." Keluhku

"Ya sudahlah. Tatsuki-chan kamu saja yang mula duluan." Rangiku mengusulkan. Dan ketika itu lampu dimatikan oleh Hinamori tetapi sebelumnya lilin dinyalakan ditengah lingkaran yang kami buat.

"Cerita ini aku dapat dari temanku."

Kami semua terdiam dan Tatsuki menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ada kakak kelas kita studi banding ke Osaka. Satu kamar diisi 2 orang pada kamar pertama diisi si A dan si B sedangkan pada kamar kedua diisi si C dan si D."

"Ah Tatsuki-chan kenapa menggunakan alphabet?" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku malas memikirkan nama." Tatsuki nyengir membuat kami sedikit kesal.

"Sudah ayo lanjut."

" Ketika itu si B bilang ke si A kalau dia ingin ke kamar sebelah sebentar. Lalu si A menyetujuinya dan ketika si B keluar dari kamar itu si A sendirian di kamar pertama, lalu …"

"Tatsuki-chan sebaiknya jangan dipotong-potong ceritanya." keluhku

"Iya iya. Aku kan tetap harus bernafas."

"Sudahlah ayo lanjutkan , Orihime-chan kamu diam dulu saja." Hinamori mulai memintaku untuk diam dan aku hanya merengut kesal.

"si B masuk lagi kedalam kamar. Si A yang heran bertanya pada si B, si B hanya tersenyum dan menjawab ah tidak apa-apa si D dan si C sedang pergi. Lalu si A berkata bagaimana kalau kita membahas tentang studi banding besok pagi? Dan si B pun mengangguk." Tatsuki kembali mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Ketika mereka mengobrol tentang studi banding yang akan dilakukan esok, tidak sengaja si A menjatuhkan bukunya. Ia lalu menunduk dan mengambil bukunya dan secara tidak sengaja si A melihat kaki si B yang **MELAYANG." ** Aku dan yang lain bergidik ngeri.

"Lalu si A kembali ke posisi awalnya dan duduk." Lanjut Tatsuki lagi.

"Ah aku mau tidur kata si A dengan wajah yang berpura-pura biasa saja. Lalu si B mendekatkan wajahnya kepada si A." Tatsuki pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kami bertiga yang masih bergidik ngeri.

"**KAMU SUDAH MENGANTUK ATAU SUDAH TAHU?"**

"Kya!!" Hinamori menjerit disusul dengan jeritanku dan Matsumoto.

Tatsuki tertawa lepas melihat tingkah kami bertiga.

"Aku ketika diceritakan cerita itu juga berteriak seperti kalian." Aku dan yang lainnya merengut kesal.

"Yah lanjut yog." Tatsuki membuat kami harus melanjutkan cerita seram lagi.

"Hinamori giliranmu." Aku bertepuk tangan senang dan hanya membuat yang lain sweet drop.

"Baiklah aku mendapatkan cerita ini dari teman juga." Hinamori tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf saja kalau ceritanya tidak mengerikan ya." Hinamori tersenyum lagi dam merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius.

Kami juga ikut-ikutan berwajah serius.

"Kalian sebagai cewek sering berkaca kan? Sebaiknya hati-hati dengan kaca yang kalian pakai karena kaca itu bisa **MEMBUAT KALIAN LENYAP." **Hinamori memasang tampang yang membuat kami bergidik ngeri ah bukan kami karena hanya aku dan Rangiku Tatsuki hanya memasang ekspresi bosan.

"Hinamori kamu sudah mengulang cerita itu 3 kali." Tatsuki menguap pelan menimbulkan kerut kecewa dari wajah Hinamori.

"Sudahlah Tatsuki ayo lanjutakan Hinamori." Aku mulai menginterupsi perkataan Tatsuki.

"Dulu ada seorang cewek yang senang sekali bercermin, ia mempunyai cermin yang selalu ia bawa, katanya ia menemukan cermin itu dilaci mejanya, lalu tak sengaja ketika ia bercermin di sebuah toilet umum dengan kaca itu, ia terjatuh dan kaca itu pecah." Hinamori melanjutkan ceritanya dengan nada yang dibuat seseram mungkin, Tatsuki yang tidak mau kena omel lagi mencoba mendengarkan cerita itu.

Angin malam menyeruak membuat bulu kuduk merinding, kadang terdengar juga suara anjing yang seolah-olah ingin menggapai bulan dan juga suara burung hantu yang seolah-olah ingin memanggil mereka yang belum terlelap.

"Lalu wanita itu dengan kesal menginjak kaca itu dengan sepatunya sampai remuk dia berkaca lagi dengan kaca di toilet umum itu dan sampai keesokannya wanita itu menghilang selama 3 hari. Tanpa ada yang tahu." Hinamori menekankan pada kata menghilang dan berbagai hal yang mengerikan bagiku dan Rangiku, Rangiku menggenggam tanganku erat, dia sedikit ketakutan rupanya.

"Hei, Hinamori apakah sudah selesai ceritanya?' tanya Tatsuki yang terlihat bosan. Hinamori merengut kesal.

"Eh maaf maksudku kalau begitu kita gantian kalau memang kamu sudah selesai." Tatsuki memperbaiki sedikit kata-katanya yang mungkin menyinggung hati cewek berambut hitam itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Kami berempat kaget mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Hei siapa itu?" tanya Rangiku gemetaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Tatsuki bagaimana kalau kamu yang membuka pintunya.

"A..ku?Kenapa harus aku kamu saja Orihime kan kamu yang punya rumah." Tatsuki menyenggol lenganku pelan.

"Jangan bercanda masak harus aku."

Tok..tok..

"Orihime-chan aku Rukia."

Kami bertiga menatap satu sama lain dan sedikit bernafas lega. Aku berdiri dan membuka pintu mempersilahkan Rukia masuk. Rukia tersenyum padaku.

"Maaf terlambat ya."

Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyum "Kalau begitu giliran Rangiku bisa digantikan olehmu."

Rukia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Tatsuki dan yang lain tapi tunggu aku merasa ada yang aneh.. kakinya..

"Rukia-chan."

"Ya?" Rukia berbalik dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan polos.

"Ah tidak." Aku menggeleng dan dia tersenyum.

Ah paling cuma perasaanku saja.

Rukia duduk dan tersenyum pada kami. "Maaf terlambat aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Rukia meminta maaf dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Ya sudahlah yang penting kamu datang."

"Kalau begitu kamu yang cerita duluan Rukia hukuman karena kamu telat." Rangiku mulai angkat berbicara, setelah sejak tadi ia menggenggam lengan Hinamori.

"Ya, baiklah ." Rukia tersenyum aku yang duduk disampingnya entah mengapa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Rukia.

"Hmm.. awalnya begini ya.. **Siapa orang yang kalian percaya? Sahabatmu, keluargamu, orang yang ada disampingmu atau dirimu sendiri."**

Kami semua tegang mendengar prolog dari Rukia entah kenapa kata-kata itu meresap kedalam benak kami seperti sihir, hati kami semua menjawab **diri kami sendiri.**

"Ada sebuah cerita, ketika itu ada beberapa anak yang melakukan kumpul-kumpul cerita seram seperti yang kita lakukan ini, disebuah rumah kosong yang sudah lama tak dihuni. Mereka berjumlah 4 orang, sebenarnya ada 5 orang tapi teman mereka telat. Kita sebut saja sesuai nama abjad ya."

Kami berempat bergidik ngeri sekali lagi tak terkecuali Tatsuki.

"Mereka semua mulai bercerita dan teman mereka yang terlambat datang ditengah cerita ia memberitahukan kalau ternyata salah satu dari mereka bukanlah yang asli."

"Maksudmu salah satu dari mereka itu hantu?" tanya Hinamori ragu-ragu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Rukia.\

"Tapi sebelum si A atau si yang terlambat itu memberitahu siapa orang yang dimaksud dia sudah pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri. Jadi mereka berempat tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Dan kemudian mereka berusaha untuk tenang. Mereka menganggap hal itu lelucon dan mereka menidurkan si A dikamar yang kosong dirumah itu. Kemudian si C yang benar-benar ketakutan mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang dimaksud si A."

Bulu kuduk tengkukku berdiri angin malam entah kenapa semakin dingin membuatku benar-benar takut.

"Lalu si B yang marah mulai menuduh si C dan dan si E pun menuduh si B si D yang sejak tadi diam saja mulai menangis dan mereka diam sejenak sampai secara tidak sadar mereka dibisiki kata-kata.."

Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kami satu persatu memandang mata kami dan seolah-olah membuat kami terhipnotis.

"**Hantu itu pasti akan membunuhku. Selamatkan diriku atau dibunuh**"

Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat kami seolah-olah berada dalam situasi itu.

"Lalu tiba-tiba si D berteriak dan mengambil pisau yang ada didekatnya dan menusuk si C membuat si C brutal dan menjambak rambut si D si B yang mencoba melerai malah dipukul oleh si E , mereka berempat **saling membunuh."**

Rukia benar-benar menguasai keadaan kami , dia benar-benar membuat kami ketakutan sendiri, aku melirik Hinamori yang ternyata juga melirikku, Tatsuki pun melirik Rangiku begitupun juga Rangiku.

"si D memukul kepala si B dengan vas bunga yang ada didekatnya sementara itu si E memukul si C dengan balok kayu si C yang telah pingsan terus dipukul oleh si C sampai berlumuran darah, hingga kepalanya pecah. Si E yang ketakutan melempar balok kayu itu dan berteriak. **ini semua karena kalian.**"

"si E terus mundur dengan wajah takut ia telah membunuh temannya sendiri, dan si B serta si D menunjuk si E dengan wajah yang mengerikan **kamu pasti hantu itu.**"

Sekali lagi kata-kata itu merasuk dalam tubuhku ketika aku melirik Tatsuki. Kami berempat saling melirik dengan tatapan yang aneh kata-kata itu meracuni kami.

"si D melemparkan pisaunya dan mengenai kaki si E ia mengaduh kesakitan dan berteriak tetapi si B menarik rambut si E dan menggigit tangan si E hingga berdarah. Si E berteriak kalau dia bukan hantunya tapi suara lain mengatakan **dialah hantunya bunuh dia atau kamu akan dibunuh."**

"Lalu si D menarik pisaunya dan menusukkannya berkali-kali pada dada si E membuatnya memuntahkan darah berkali kali sedangkan si B mengambil balok kayu itu dan memukulkannya pada tubuh si E sampai ajal menjemput wanita itu."

"Lalu mereka berdua tetap menggenggam senjata mereka dengan tubuh penuh darah, mereka berdua tertawa bahagia dan si D berkata **kita tidak akan mati.** Tapi ada kata yang dibisikkan pada mereka berdua kata yang tidak pernah diketahui darimana asalnya. **Hantunya hanya 1 yang pasti bukan mereka yang sudah mati dan pasti orang itu.**"

Aku melirik Tatsuki lagi dia sudah tidak ada ditempatnya, begitu juga Rangiku dan Hinamori juga tidak ada disana begitu juga Rukia yang sejak tadi bercerita.

Aku mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu entah apapun itu dan aku menemukan sebuah pisau dilantai tergeletak begitu saja.

Aku mengambil pisau itu dan melihatnya.

**Lalu si D dan si B memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan curiga.**

Tiba-tiba Tatsuki menarik rambutku dan membuatku terjatuh.

"Tatsuki apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyaku dengan terbata-bata Tatsuki membawa sebuah pemukul baseball.

"Tenang saja Orihime aku tahu pasti kamu hantu itu kan?" tanya Tatsuki dengan senyum licik ia hendak mengayunkan tongkat itu tetapi aku segera berguling dan menghindar. Entah mengapa tanganku bergerak untu melindingi diri aku melemparkan pisau itu dan mengenai tepat didada Tatsuki. Ia terjatuh dengan berlimbahan darah. Dan ketika aku berbalik Rangiku dan Hinamori menatapku dengan tatapan takut.

"Orihime-chan apa yang kamu lakukan?" Hinamori tertegun tak percaya dan mundur bebrapa langkah ditangannya terdapat sebuah gunting.

"Orihime kamu membunuh Tatsuki?" tanya Rangiku padaku, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan yang kulakukan. Aku maju selangkah dan mereka berdua mundur.

Lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hinamori berteriak dan melemparkan gunting padaku beruntung gunting itu hanya menyerempet lenganku dan tanpa kusadari Rangiku menusuk lenganku dengan pisau dapur yang dibawanya.

"Orihime, kamu pasti hantunya kan? Aku melihat Rangiku dengan tatapan kaget.

**Si B melemparkan pisaunya dan si D mengelak berlari menuju kamar si A.**

Aku berontak dan berlari menjauh tetapi Hinamori sudah menunggu dengan guntingya dibelakangku.

"Orihime kamu sudah membunuh Tatsuki berarti kamu hantunya kan?"

Aku berlari lagi tetapi didepan sudah ada Rangiku yang memegang sebilah pisau.

Mereka berdua hendak melemparkan benda tajam itu kerahku dari arah yang berlawanan tetapi aku menunduk dan membuat Rangiku tertusuk gunting Hinamori dan Hinamori tertusuk pisau Rangiku mereka berduapun tumbang.

**Si B mengejar si D yang masuk kedalam kamar si A yang masih tertidur.**

Aku tertunduk lesu mencoba mencubit pipiku sendiri sakit, aku menutup mataku dan membukanya lagi, ini bukan mimpi. Aku melihat tanganku yang berlumuran darah ada kata yang membisiki pelan.

"Sekarang kamu bisa tenang bukan kamu hantunya."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Yah aku membunuh hantunya dan pasti besok mayat ini tidak pernah ada hantu tidak akan meninggalkan mayat kan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh kakiku aku terkejut dan menatap orang itu Hinamori masih hidup.

"Kamu hantunya kan."

Aku segera mengambil pemukul baseball dan memukul kepalanya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri aku pukul lagi badannya aku pukul-pukul dan kupukul lagi sampai hanya meninggalkan remukan daging aku sudah tidak tahu berapa kali aku memukulnya.

**Mereka berdua saling membunuh hingga mereka berdua meregang nyawa.**

Aku tertunduk lesu lagi menatap Rangiku dan ada lagi bisikan yang datang padaku.

"Jangan-jangan dia masih hidup dan akan membunuhmu."

Lalu aku menusuk tubuh Rangiku didadanya tepat dijantungnya ku tusuk lagi di perutnya, dikepalanya dan di seluruh badannya, sekarang wajahku pun sudah dilumuri darah. Lalu aku mengambil pemukul baseball itu, aku melihat mayat Rangiku dengan wajah ketakutan aku memukul kepalanya dan meninggalkan kepala yang pecah otak yang berhamburan.

**Si B dan si D terkejut ketika melihat si A yang bangkit dari tidurnya dan tersenyum pelan ia berkata..**

Aku tersenyum pelan dan aku ingat Rukia, Rukia dimana dia. Aku berlari dan menemukan Rukia dikamarku yang kecil ia tersenyum dan berdiri didekat jendela.

"**Siapa yang kamu percaya? Sahabatmu, orang disebelahmu atau dirimu sendiri?" **

Aku melihar Rukia yang berdiri didekat jendela tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu ah bukan aku tidak tahu menjelaskannya dia bukan Rukia tapi senyumnya menunjukkan senyum yang menakutkan.

"Dimana Rukia? "

"Aku bukan Rukia cewek bodoh, aku bukan orang yang kalian kenal. Dan aku rasa kamu sudah melakukan hal yang sangat aku sukai, membunuh."

"Jadi kamu hantunya."

Dan orang itu hanya menjawab dengan tawa lepas.

Aku emosi melemparkan pisau yang aku bawa padanya, tapi pisau itu entah kenapa malah menusuk di dadaku. Mahluk itu mendekatiku membisikkan sebuah kata padaku sebelum aku meregang nyawa dan dia menghilang.

"**Ketakutanmu yang membunuhmu."**

----

Rukia yang sedang berada di rumah sakit bergetar melihat berita yang tertulis dikoran ia menangis dan memeluk Ichigo yang berada di sampingya. Pelan Ichigo berkata..

"Untung saja kamu sakit semalam."

----

4 orang gadis bernama Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, dan Hinamori ditemukan tewas di rumah Orihime dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan ketika mereka mengadakan kumpul untuk cerita seram,teman mereka yang bernama Rukia selamat karena kemarin tidak datang, disebabkan Rukia sakit dan dirawat dirumah sakit.

---

"**Siapa yang kamu percaya? Sahabatmu, orang disebelahmu atau dirimu sendiri?"**

----

Hehe bagaimana?? Mengerikan kah?? Jujur aja ya mss pas ngetik nih fic ampe ketakutan sendiri dan pindah ngetik di ruang tamu *biasanya sih kamar*

Maaf ya kalau masih kurang sadis hehe

Buat fic mss yang if you can banyak yang tanya dari mana mereka dapat gelang itu. Mss sih bikinnya mereka menemukannya tiba-tiba saja *sebenarnya gak mikir mereka dapat darimana*

Hehe gomen ya

Jangan terpengaruh ama cerita gaje ini..

Please R&R ^^


	2. Which Eyes Do You Believe?

Rukia menapakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepi, ia sudah memencet bel rumah itu berkali-kali namun ia tidak menemukan jawaban dari siapapun, dan jelas saja hal itu membuatnya curiga sekaligus khawatir.

Angin yang meniup tubuhnya, seolah-olah menambah suasana tidak menyenangkan yang merayap diantara bulu kuduknya, membuat mereka berdiri seolah-olah ingin menghalangi Rukia untuk masuk lebih jauh. Rukia tahu kalau langkah yang ia ambil bisa saja salah atau benar, tetapi baginya saat ini yang terpenting adalah melihat kejelasan apa yang terjadi di dalam rumahnya sehingga tak ada yang menjawab bel yang ia pencet malam itu.

Rukia membuka pintu yang anehnya tidak terkunci, dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh berada di pegangan pintu itu, ia menatapnya dan berusaha mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Sesuatu yang pekat dan belum terlalu kering berwarna merah, dengan kilatan yang seolah-olah menyambar tepat dibelakangnya, warna darah itu semakin jelas dan membuatnya beringsut mundur. Menyadari kalau memang ada yang tidak beres dirumah itu.

Ia melihat lagi noda darah yang menempel ditelapak tangannya , seperti tato yang terus membayangi otaknya, membuatnya merasa kalau ketakutan telah merasukinya. Namun ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan selain meringkuk dan ketakutan ditempat itu, yaitu masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Rukia maju lagi menghela nafas dan memutar kenop pintu itu, ia masuk dan melihat ruangan yang gelap. Rukia melangkah melewati ruang tamu, menyelidiki keadaan disekitarnya, sambil meraba-raba dalam gelap. Ia sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu karena ia rasa hal itu akan membahayakan dirinya. Ia terus melangkah dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan apapun, sampai kemudian secara tidak sengaja ia merasakan sesuatu menghalangi langkahnya. Hingga ia kemudian menunduk perlahan menyiapkan segala keberanian yang ia miliki.

Rukia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih, ternyata hanya sebuah bantal sofa yang tergeletak disana, dan ketika Rukia mengangkat kepalanya , sekilas ia melihat sebuah mata melotot ke arahnya, seolah-olah tidak rela dirinya dihancurkan dalam sekejap. Rukia mundur selangkah dan menutup mulutnya, menahannya agar tidak berteriak dan mungkin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Ia melihat tubuh seseorang dengan mata yang tak tertutup tergeletak beberapa meter dari bantal sofa yang tadi ia injak.

Rukia sadar kalau ia dalam bahaya, dan ketika itu ia tahu kalau hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah lari, tapi entah kenapa rasa penasaran membuatnya mengambil langkah yang gila. Ia yakin bahwa ia mampu menangkap penjahatnya.

Rukia yang seorang polisi wanita, mengambil sebuah pistol yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya, ia beringsut perlahan menuju sebuah saklar lampu dan ketika ia memencetnya, ia hanya menemukan sebuah kejutan yang mengerikan.

* * *

**Who Do You Believe? By mss dhyta**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Part 2 Which eyes do you believe?

* * *

**

Ada beberapa tubuh disana tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang nyaris mengering. Rukia hanya bisa mundur dan mencegah agar dirinya tidak pingsan sebelum ia memstikan kondisinya saat ini aman. Ia melihat kearah dapur, sebelumnya ia melewati Ichigo, suaminya yang telah terbaring kaku mata coklatnya itulah yang melotot dan membuatnya ketakutan. Ia juga melihat anak laki-lakinya Ichiru yang terbaring tak bergerak dipelukan ayahnya. Rukia nyaris pingsan ketika melihat keduanya. Tetapi ia harus tenang dan mengambll langkah penyelamatan, setidaknya ia berharap dua orang itu hanya pingsan dan selamat.

Di dapur Rukia menemukan pembantunya, Nemu dalam keadaan yang mengerikan wanita itu terduduk di kursi dalam keadaan terikat dan tertutup mulutnya. Rukia hampir saja berlari dan akan membuka ikatan itu sebelum ia melihat sebuah lubang yang berada dipelipis kanan wanita itu, bekas tembakan yang begitu dekat.

Rukia berputar dan mencari siapa orang kejam yang telah membunuh keluarganya, Rukia menahan tangisnya dan jeritannya yang terus menerus mendesak bibirnya untuk terbuka, dengan menggigit bibirnya hingga darah menetes darinya. Rukia terus maju dengan waspada mengacungkan pistol yang ia pegang.

Ia melihat siluet bayangan, dan Rukia secara reflek menekan pelatuk pistolnya dan ledakan pertama berbunyi entah dari pistol miliknya atau milik penjahat itu dan Rukia pun tumbang.

.

.

Rukia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengguncang tubuhnya, ia mampu merasakannya seolah-olah hal itu nyata, dan ketika ia membuka matanya ia merasakan seseorang yang ia kenal tersenyum padanya dan tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau memang sudah pulang harusnya kau tidur di kamar kan?" Ichigo yang membangunkannya tersenyum pada Rukia yang sangat terkejut melihat mata coklat itu dan senyum itu.

"Kau masih hidup?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata, layaknya seseorang yang baru saja melihat mayat yang mampu berjalan, dan membangunkannya pagi itu.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dan mengacak rambut Rukia sambil tertawa. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku ya sampai menginginkan aku mati secepat ini?" Ichigo melangkah menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bingung sekaligus kaget. Ia merasa kalau mimpi atau apalah yang ia rasakan semalam, adalah nyata. Termasuk bagian ketika ia melihat Ichigo dan Ichiru yang tergeletak saling berpelukan.

"Minum ini." Ichigo yang datang setelah kembali dapur menyodorkan segelas susu hangat. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana kalau kau libur hari ini? Aku bisa menjagamu seharian." Ichigo tersenyum lagi dan menatap wanita yang telah ia nikahi 5 tahun yang lalu.

Rukia menerima gelas hangat itu dengan ragu, ia memegangnya tetapi tidak terasa panas, dan ketika ia meminumnya pun tak ada perasaan panas yang merasuk ke tenggorokkannya.

"Hei, kau benar-benar haus ya? Padahal susu itu benar-benar panas." Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan heran. Begitu juga Rukia yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan susu yang ia minum.

"Tidak, ini dingin mau kau coba?" tanya Rukia lalu menyodorkan gelas itu pada Ichigo, yang secara reflek langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, mungkin kau memang benar-benar haus."

Rukia meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja dan menyadari kalau ada uap yang melayang dari gelas itu, jelas sekali uap karena panas tapi kenapa ia tidak merasakannya?

Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menyentuh pipi pria itu dan membuat pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, tetapi bagi Rukia semua itu tidak penting yang ia butuhkan hanya kejelasan.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh." Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia dan meletakkanya didahi Rukia. "Kau tidak panas,"

Rukia menggeleng, ia ingin membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan sesuatu yang ia alami semalam, mimpi yang begitu nyata. Tetapi ia teringat ucapan seseorang yang ia kenal terngiang di kepalanya.

Jangan pernah ceritakan mimpi buruk pada siapapun.

Dan Rukia tahu kalau ia harus menuruti perkataan orang itu, sebelum suaminya cemas dan membawanya ke dokter.

.

.

Rukia masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan tampang kusut, ia terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin malam hingga ia bisa bermimpi aneh seperti itu. Rukia yang sudah berada di kursi kerjanya segera mengalihkan perhatian dengan membuka berkas kasus yang baru masuk.

Wanita bermata violet itu menyelidiki isi sebuah map yang berada dipaling atas tumpukan beberapa map dan membacanya dengan seksama, hingga ia terkejut dengan kasus yang ia baca.

Seorang wanita ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak dipelipis bersama dengan suaminya, anak laki-lakinya yang berumur 4 tahun, seorang pembantu wanita dan seorang pria yang diduga penjahat yang sedang merampok rumah itu.

Menurut kesaksian seorang saksi mata, ia melihat pria itu masuk ke rumah dan tidak keluar hingga malam tiba. Suasana dirumah itu memang biasanya sepi. Sehingga para tetangga tidak curiga. Tetapi ketika sang istri pulang tetangganya mendengarkan suara tembakan 2 kali. Diduga tembakan itu dilepaskan oleh..

"Maaf Kurosaki-san."

Seseorang berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya masuk dan membuat aktivitas membaca Rukia terpotong. Rukia memandang pria itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Terlihat sekali kalau mata violet Rukia membulat seolah-olah akan keluar dari rongga matanya. Dan Ishida yang cukup peka menangkap ekspresi itu.

"Maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu tapi tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali tanpa ada jawaban." Ishida berusaha menjelaskan dengan bingung belum pernah ia melihat atasannya begitu terkejut dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan.

Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan , memegangi dadanya yang naik turun dan berusaha untuk tenang. "Yah tidak masalah, aku hanya kurang konsentrasi. Ada apa Ishida-san?"

Ishida yang merasa keadaan atasannya mulai membaik, melangkah menuju meja kerja wanita itu dan memberikan sebuah berkas. "Kita harus ke TKP kasus perampokan itu. Apakah anda siap?"

Rukia mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah kita masih punya kasus lain yang harus diselesaikan?"

"Bukankah, anda yang meminta untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut?" Ishida mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Rukia dengan heran, Rukia memijat pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah siapkan mobilnya kan?"

Ishida mengangguk, dan mengikuti Rukia yang telah berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Rumah dengan pagar besi yang tak terlalu tinggi itu terlihat ramai dengan banyak orang, Rukia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia menduga ada yang membuatnya familiar dengan lingkungan ini, tetapi ia bingung apa.

"Ayo Kurosaki-san." Ishida menuntun Rukia untuk melupakan perasaannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Bagaimana TKP nya?" tanya Rukia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari segala keanehan yang terjadi hari itu.

"Kami menemukan bercak darah di kenop pintu, tapi kami rasa tidak ada penjahat yang keluar dari rumah ini, selain itu."

Rukia memutari ruangan itu, begitu familiar dan tidak asing ia terus melirik ke kiri dan kanan , hingga ia sadar kalau ia menginjak sesuatu.

Rukia menunduk dan menemukan sebuah tanda yang dibuat sebagai penanda barang bukti. Rukia menunjuk kebawah dan menatap Ishida dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa ini?"

Ishida melihat tanda itu dan membuka buku kecilnya. "Itu bantal sofa yang terjatuh, di bantal itu ditemukan air liur, mungkin sebelum dibunuh agar tidak menimbulkan teriakan pelaku membungkam salah satu korban dengan bantal sofa itu.

Rukia menatap tanda itu dengan tatapan ketakutan, ia bingung sekaligus heran bagaimana semuanya bisa begitu mirip?

Rukia melihat lagi, ada tanda merah di lantai membentuk tubuh manusia yang tergeletak di lantai. Rukia menatap tanda itu dengan heran, Ishida yang berada disampingnya seolah mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Itu adalah korban yang ditemukan bersama dengan anaknya, diduga ayahnya dibunuh dengan cara ditembak 2 kali di dada dan kepala bagian belakang sedangkan anaknya, dibungkam dengan bantal sofa itu hingga kehabisan nafas.

Rukia melangkah lagi, memutari tanda itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kurosaki-san." Ishida yang sudah berada di ruangan lain memanggil Rukia dan membuat wanita itu terkejut, tetapi keterkejutan itu harus tehapuskan karena maksud Ishida memanggil nya adalah untuk menghampiri pria itu.

Rukia masuk keruangan itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah dapur. Rukia melirik ke dinding yang dicoret dengan tinta berwarna merah membentuk seseorang yang duduk diatas kursi.

"Korban yang ini adalah pembantu dari pemilik rumah, ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak dipelipis kanan, dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut tertutup sepertinya ia sempat dipukuli dengan gagang pistol dibagian belakang kepala." jelas Ishida sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

Rukia, melihat lagi di dekat kompor ada tanda merah lain yang membentuk tubuh manusia yang terduduk dengan kepala yang miring.

"Itu siapa?"

"Itu adalah perampok yang ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembakan di bagian kepala, ia sepertinya akan keluar dari rumah ini dengan membawa harta rampokan yang ia dapatkan, tetapi tidak berhasil karena ia terbunuh lebih dulu."

Rukia mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan mimpi yang ia alami, Rukia mulai sedikit merasa lega dan kembali ke ruang keluarga tempat ayah dan anak itu tewas.

"Lalu siapa yang membunuh perampoknya?" tanya Rukia.

Ishida yang mengikuti Rukia membolak-balik catatannya, Rukia yang sudah tiba diruang tamu terkejut melihat tanda merah berbentuk manusia yang seolah-olah mengambarkan seseorang bersandar di meja didekat mayat ayah dan anak itu.

"Ini apa? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Rukia menatap dengan tatapan ketakutan, ia merasakan ada yang aneh dan ternyata ia benar.

Rukia berbalik ia menemukan Ishida sedang membuka catatannya dihadapan Rukia, dan tergoreskan sebuah nama disana, membuat Rukia berteriak keras.

Rukia Kurosaki

.

.

Rukia sadar, dari pingsannya dan menemukan dirinya disebuah dapur dengan tangan memegang pistol ia melihat seseorang yang ada didepannya, bersender dengan darah yang mengalir melewati wajahnya, matanya melotot seolah-olah tidak terima dengan tembakan yang dilemparkan Rukia.

Rukia berusaha berdiri tangannya bergetar, tetap dengan pistol yang tergenggam, ia berlari dengan cepat dan keluar menuju ruang keluarga, tetapi kakinya tersandung oleh 2 mayat yang tergeletak di lantai, mayat Ichigo dan Ichiru yang telah kaku.

Rukia yang masih terkejut sekaligus takut melihat mayat itu dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia melihat tangannya, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia merasakan kalau darahnya mendidih dan siap meledak, tangannya dingin dan terus menerus bergetar tak karuan tanpa mau melepaskan pistol yang tergenggam ditangan kirinya.

"Aku.. telah membunuh penjahat. Tapi kalian."

Tangan kiri Rukia yang rapuh menggenggam pistol dengan getaran yang tak pasti. Ujung pistol itu menempel di pelipis kiri Rukia. Pelan-pelan tetapi pasti pelatuk ditarik dan..

ledakan pistol terakhir terdengar.

.

.

Esoknya seorang wanita mengambil koran pagi didepan rumahnya, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan membaca koran itu bersama keluarganya. Headnews Koran itu memaparkan foto sebuah rumah. Dengan judul Perampokan, Pembunuhan dan Bunuh Diri disebuah Rumah Milik Seorang Kepala Polisi Wanita.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang terkuncir dengan mengenakan jubah hitam yang nyaris menutupi sebagian wajahnya berbalik, dan menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Which eyes do you believe?

.

.

Author Note :

Fic gaje lainnya !!!

Kenapa mss masukin ke fic mss yang Who Do You believe?

Karena ada hubungannya *dijudul*.. dan endingnya emang gaje banget!! *jerat-jerit gaje*

Oke deh Review aja deh XDD

Tekan ijo-ijo dibawah ini ^^


End file.
